Me vas a Querer
by nandir77
Summary: One Shot... ¿que harias si te quedaras una noche sola en la habitacion del hombre que amas y el te pide meterse a tu cama porque hace mucho frio? Bella sabe la respuesta...


**_Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... :)_**

* * *

**_"Me vas a Querer"_**

**_Bella POV_**

* * *

Son cerca de las seis de la tarde y voy conduciendo camino a su casa. Hemos quedado de acuerdo en estudiar. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Yo y Edward somos realmente amigos, desde hace ya diez años. Siempre hemos congeniado y tenemos una confianza única. Solo que hay un problema. He estado, estoy y estaré completamente loca por mi amigo. Perdidamente enamorada suena como un buen concepto.

Por supuesto, el no tiene idea de lo que yo siento. Eso hubiese arruinado nuestra amistad, y yo no quería eso. Separarme de le habría sido mi perdición. Yo aceptaba cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no fuese alejarme de Edward. Era así como lo había visto reír, llorar, sufrir, enamorarse… así como ahora. Llevaba varios meses con su nueva novia Tanya, la cual definitivamente me odiaba. Yo en realidad no le había dado motivos para eso, pero ella parecía tener un sexto sentido muy agudo. Ella lo intuía y ya los había oído discutir varias veces al respecto.

_FlashBack_

- _No la quiero en tu habitación – chillaba Tanya, furiosa_

- _Pues no estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Ella se queda y punto_

- _¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Se te quiere meter por los ojos y cuando menos lo pienses se estará metiendo a tu cama!_

- _Tanya, basta. Bella es mi amiga, desde mucho antes que tú llegaras. Además, ella jamás haría algo así, la conozco._

- _¡Yo sé cómo te mira! y tú la defiendes en todo_

- _No dejare de ser su amigo por tus celos infantiles. Fin de la discusión._

_Fin FlashBack_

Yo esa vez había estado en el baño y lo había escuchado todo Luego cuando entre en la habitación, Tanya ni siquiera me miraba y Edward me sonreía como siempre. Creo que eso solo causo que me odiara aun mas si eso fuese posible.

Desde ese día, Tanya no volvió a ir a la casa de Edward, pero a él no parecía incomodarle demasiado. Se veían mucho en el instituto… y yo odiaba eso. Realmente.

Los veía conversar, reírse… besarse… y ahí yo parcia no existir. No tenia posibilidad de hablar con Edward, excepto en el par de clases que nos tocaba juntos. Es por eso que me gustaba cuando Edward tenía algún problema en matemáticas. Siempre recurría a mí, aunque sus hermanos destacasen en ese curso en particular. Parecía que solo conmigo aprendía. O quizás era mi paciencia, porque a veces Edward podía ser muy cabezota, era increíble. Y yo tenía la paciencia de explicárselo 10 veces si fuese necesario. Mientras más se demorase en aprender, mejor para mí.

Me estacione afuera de loa hermosa casa y entre, como siempre, sin llamar a la puerta. La puerta estaba constantemente abierta y me encontré con Emmett y Jasper luchando en la PlayStation.

- ¡Hey Bells!- grito Emmett, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla

- Que tal Bella – dijo Jasper, sonriéndome

- Que tal chicos… ¿lucha a muerte? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a ellos, mirando lo que jugaban

- Que va, esto no es lucha, es masacre – rio Emmett.

- Solo por ahora – se defendió Jasper

- Hey chicos…¿Y Edward?- pregunte

- En la habitación – dijeron ambos a la vez

- Gracias-

Los chicos siguieron luchando entre gritos, mientras yo subía al segundo piso por la escalera, encaminándome a la habitación de Edward. Mi corazón se acelero, como siempre que estaba cerca de él. Camine lento hacia su puerta, deteniéndome un poco en el pasillo, donde se encontraba el gran espejo, para verificar mi apariencia.

Vestía como siempre, unos jeans y una camiseta celeste abotonada. Decidí, solo por costumbre abrí un botón más de la camisa y verificar que el escote era favorable. Bien. Arregle un poco las ondas de mi cabello castaño, y chequee el discreto maquillaje que había decidido utilizar ese día, esperando que fuese suficiente como para que Edward me viese más linda, pero no tan obvio como para que creyera que tramaba algo. Respire hondo y me dirigí a la puerta. Golpee despacio.

- Adelante- dijo la voz suave de Edward

Abrí la puerta. Nunca, a pesar de las muchísimas veces que había estado en su casa podía acostumbrarme a verlo. Creo que en realidad nunca lo haría.

El estaba sentado sobre la cama, sin zapatos, de jeans y camisa negra. Su pelo alborotado era su característica, y cada vez que trataba de arreglarlo, parecía quedar aun más alborotado. Amaba su cabello también, y un millón de veces me imagine acariciándolo u oliéndolo… Me sonrió y se me apretó el estomago. Su sonrisa era cautivante.

- Hola Bella, ven acá – me dijo palmeando la cama

- Hey Edward – dije sonriéndole

Camine hasta la cama (_su hermosa y gran cama_) y las rodillas me temblaron. No era justo que yo fuese tan sencilla y simplona y el hasta con un saco de papel en vez de ropa se viese tan bien. Parecía un modelo de revista. De esos inalcanzables.

Vi que sus jeans estaban desgastados, así como le gustaban y en su rodilla izquierda estaban rasgados. Piel de Edward. Debía estar muy mal para que la simple visión de una rodilla causara estragos en mis hormonas, pero era inevitable. Todo lo de Edward me afectaba. Me senté a la orilla de su cama, y deje los cuadernos a un lado.

- Quítate los zapatos Bella – me dijo – así te subes sobre la cama

Asentí, algo contrariada y me agache para quitarme el calzado, pero Edward bufo exasperado. Parecía apresurado.

- Trae acá tus pies, te tardas demasiado- exclamó, pasando un brazo por mis piernas y subiéndolas a la cama.

El movimiento me tomo por sorpresa y caí de espaldas. Oí la risa dulce de Edward, mientras tomaba una de mis piernas para quitarme el calzado. Este simpe gesto provoco estragos en mi cuerpo. Su mano cálida irradiaba calor sobre la tela del jeans, haciéndome estremecer. Trate de mantener mi rostro sereno e impasible, pero el rubor me traiciono y sentí arder mi rostro. Me senté cuando Edward se había deshecho de los zapatos. Me senté frente a él y mire los cuadernos, tratando de enfocar mi vista en cualquier cosa que no fuese Edward.

- Mmmm… estas ruborizada Bella - me dijo riendo – Debe ser que soy demasiado irresistible-

- No seas estúpido Edward, es el calor – mentí malamente

- Bella, hay 10 grados – rio el – tú te ruborizas por todo.

- Lo sé – dije cohibida – ¿Podemos comenzar a repasar las clases? Debo volver temprano a casa – dije, algo molesta por ser descubierta.

- ¡Oh bien!- dijo el – De todas formas vamos a hacer esto rápido, tengo una cita a las nueve…

- ¿Cita? – pregunte, tratando de no sonar muy interesada

- Si- me dijo sonriendo- Voy a llevar a Tanya a comer… quizás esta sea mi noche- dijo haciendo un gesto algo obsceno.

Apreté el lápiz con tanta fuerza que lo rompí por la mitad. Rayos. Estúpido Edward.

- Bella tu mano- murmuró el.

- Oh-

Me había enterrado un par de astillas en el índice derecho y un par de gotas de sangre asomaban. Edward frunció el ceño.

- Déjame ver – me dijo, tomando mi mano.

- No es nada- me defendí, tratando de quitar mi mano de su agarre. Por supuesto no lo conseguí.

Tomo mi mano y la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Que estúpida, como podía ponerme en evidencia de esa manera. Tenía que inventar una excusa rápida.

- A veces rompo las cosas sin querer – dije rápido – hoy ya llevo tres lápices con este…

- Hay que limpiar la herida – dijo sin escucharme- hay antiséptico en el baño… pero primero hay que quitar esa sangre y ver al daño…

Lo vi mirar hacia su velador y hacia otros lados, como buscando algo. Aparentemente no encontró lo que buscaba.

- Bueno- dijo, pues tendré que usar el plan B… veamos que sabor tienes…

No entendí lo que dijo hasta que sentí la calidez de sus labios sobre mi dedo. Di un salto de asombro, pero pronto la impresión fue reemplazada por una repentina ola de excitación imparable.

- Edward- murmure, tratando de quitar el dedo

Pero el no aflojo y lo vi succionando con suavidad, mientras su lengua suave acariciaba muy despacio. El corazón se me acelero en el pecho y creí que desfallecía. Gracias al cielo termino y observo mi dedo con ojo crítico.

- No es grave – murmuro, como si en realidad alguna astilla en el dedo fuese a ser grave alguna vez- Traeré el antiséptico y una venda.

Salto con gracia felina de la cama, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño. Hiperventile un poco, pero trate de calmarme. "Estúpida Bella" murmure mientras respiraba hondo. Sentí a Edward caminar hacia la cama y se sentó, tomando mi mano.

- No me extraña en absoluto esto- murmuró- eres una total calamidad. Todo lo malo parece ocurrirte a ti en exclusiva-

- Soy un imán para el peligro- reí sin ganas

- Ni que lo digas- dijo Edward, limpiando la herida- estas cosas – señalo mostrando las vendas – están acá exclusivamente por ti. Siempre las necesitas, por lo que no encontré mala idea tenerlos. Y veo que no me equivoqué.

- No es para tanto- me queje – ¿seguro no tienes un torniquete y yeso? Quizás en un rato más me fracture – dije irónica

- Me parece que no es gracioso – murmuró Edward, vendándome – Charlie ya debe estar aburrido de llevarte al hospital

- Ya basta de mi – corte, alejando mi mano de su contacto- Tenemos que hacer los logaritmos y las ecuaciones

Vi como Edward suspiraba, derrotado y me arrebataba el lápiz de la mano.

- Esta vez yo escribo-

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, y por la tozudez de Edward solo pudimos ver logaritmos. Se había hecho algo tarde y Edward debía ir a su "cita", así que decidí terminar con los ejercicios.

- Bien será todo por hoy – dije cerrando el cuaderno- Quedas libre-

Edward me estaba mirando fijamente y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunte sin mirarlo

- ¿Llevas maquillaje? – pregunto, tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirara

-

Me tense y el rubor de inmediato subió a mi rostro.

- Solo un poco – murmure, tratando de restarle importancia

- Te queda bien – dijo – aunque tú no lo necesitas, ya eres hermosa sin maquillaje

Se me apretó el estomago. Edward nunca antes me había llamado hermosa… ¿en realidad lo pensaba o había sido mera cortesía?

- Bueno, gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor-

- Bella, no lo hago. No te ves a ti misma con claridad-

Sonó el teléfono, rompiendo nuestra burbuja. Edward salto a responder. Busque mis zapatos y comencé a ponérmelos. Edward ya estaba en hora para su salida, y por más que me desagradara, el no podía enterarse. Como amiga, yo debía apoyar sus decisiones.

No puse demasiada atención a su conversación telefónica, por pura decencia y porque ya sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero cuando se despidió, note un dejo de decepción en su voz. Algo había sucedido.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte

- Era Tanya – murmuro – me ha cancelado. Un problema familiar por lo que dijo.

Trate de evitar la sonrisa que subía a mi rostro con todas mis fuerzas

- Oh, lo siento – murmure, con pena fingida. NO pareció notarlo

- Bueno, por algo será – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

Trate de alejarme de su intoxicante aroma y de su cercanía. Ya había tenido suficiente dosis de Edward por hoy para sobrevivir.

- Bueno, debo irme – dije tomando mis cosas de la cama.

- ¿No podrías quedarte algo más? – me dijo, con cara de pena - Ahora dispongo de todo mi tiempo para ti

Trague en seco. Si supiera lo que me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo…

- No puedo Edward, debo hacerle la cena a Charlie….

- ¿Es que no puede cocinarse solo? No creo que muera de inanición…

- Debo irme y lo sabes…

Edward hizo un puchero infantil que se le veía divino. Me reí y salí de su habitación. Cuando estábamos por bajar, sonó el teléfono otra vez

- Ve, quizás Tanya se arrepintió- le dije

Edward corrió a responder y yo me quedé echando humo.

- Bella es para ti- me dijo- es Charlie

Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma….

Me devolví a la habitación y tome el teléfono que me tendía Edward. Esto era extraño en Charlie.

- Charlie- dije

- ¿Bella, estas bien?-

- Si… ¿qué sucede? – le pregunte algo alarmada

- Bueno, pues hubo un tipo que huyo de la cárcel de Seattle ayer… y su ultima ubicación ha sido en los alrededores de Forks… haremos una búsqueda esta noche, no volveré a casa. Estaba pensando que quizás podrías quedarte con los Cullen… ¿crees que habrá algún problema?

Trague nerviosa

- Pues no lo creo, pero deberías hablarlo con Carlisle o Edward al menos- murmure

- Tienes razón- me dijo- Esta Carlisle por ahí… o Edward

Le hice señas a Edward y le tendí el teléfono. Me miro extrañado Antes de contestar

- Edward Cullen al habla – dijo-

Lo vi asentir en varias ocasiones finalmente agrego que no tenia inconvenientes alguno y que el personalmente me llevaría a casa por la mañana

Cuando colgó, me quedo mirando con aire triunfal

- Pues bien Bella- dijo- Creo que esta noche me perteneces-

Reí con una risita histérica y trate de componerme. No tenía idea de la implicancia de sus palabras.

- Así parece- le dije, tratando de demostrar serenidad

"Dios mío, voy a dormir bajo el mismo techo que Edward" gritaba mi mente.

- Hey, bajemos a comer algo – dijo el

Bajamos a la cocina y Edward hablo con Carlisle y Esme, quienes no pusieron ninguna traba. Trate de comer algo, pero los nervios me tenían el estomago hecho un nudo. En realidad no era gran cosa, pero para mí era lo máximo. Estaba intentando beber un poco de leche cuando Esme hizo la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Y donde dormirá Bella?

- Bueno, quizás pueda dormir con Alice…- dijo Carlisle

- No amor, recuerda que la habitación de Rosalie está en reparaciones y están durmiendo juntas… no estará cómoda allí.

- No hay problema – dije yo- el sillón de la sala se ve muy cómodo…

- No querida, no puedes dormir en la sala- dijo Esme- es demasiado fría…

- Pues puede dormir en mi habitación – dijo Edward – Yo puedo irme con los chicos o dormir en mi sofá.

- Buena idea hijo – dijo Carlisle – No se hable más, Bella dormirá en la habitación de Edward.

Casi me tragante con la leche. Esto se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a mis sueños locos donde Edward era siempre el protagonista

- Bella, nos avisas si Edward te molesta – decía Esme, sonriendo

- No se preocupen, se que nada sucedería, somos realmente amigos… Edward es la ultima persona en la que desconfiaría

Todos me sonrieron. En realidad podía confiar en Edward pero… ¿En mi misma? ¿Podría confiar?

Transcurrieron varios minutos agradables y relajados. Al menos para ellos. Yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y lo único que deseaba con fervor era que llegase pronto el día siguiente.

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron y la cas pronto quedo en silencio. Edward se reía mucho y estaba de un humor espectacular. Pero me conseguía poner nerviosa. Quizás solo eran ideas mías, pero lo veía demasiado cerca de mí, muy de piel. Me ponía la mano sobre la rodilla o quitaba los mechones de mi rostro, poniéndolos detrás de mi oreja. Al hacerlo, sentía el leve roce de sus dedo acariciar la pile de mi mejilla. Solos un segundo, pero su toque me quemaba. Bien podía ser solo una coincidencia, pero yo era muy consciente de cada roce. Cada vez que me tocaba saltaban chispas. Peligroso.

Luego de extender la charla lo más que pude, finalmente subimos a su habitación. Una vez allí, surgió el problema. A decir verdad, más de uno.

- Ven, damne tus cosas – pedía Edward

Le extendí mi mochila, para que el la dejase en un lugar apropiado

- Bien- dijo Edward, abriendo las sabanas de su cama. Acá duermes tu… mi cama es toda tuya- sonrió- Y yo… no sé, ¿quieres que me vaya con los chicos?

Dude un momento. En realidad no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta de dejarlo sin cama. El sillón no se veía muy cómodo.

- Yo preferiría que durmieras en tu cama… yo podría dormir en el sillón…

- Olvídalo- corto el- Eso no es una opción-

Suspire, vencida. Conocía muy bien a Edward y sabía que no cedería.

- Está bien- dije- pero todavía me pregunto cómo lo hare para dormir… mi intención no es estar desnuda y no tengo camisón…

Lo vi mirarme con un rostro extraño.

- Mmmmm- dijo- desnuda no estaría mal… una chica desnuda en mi cama siempre será bienvenida-

Le lance un cojín con toda mi fuerza. Le pegue justo en la cara.

Rio con ganas y se dirigió a su armario. Rebusco entre sus prendas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una camiseta suya que yo conocía muy bien

- Puedes utilizar esto – me dijo, mientras me tendía la prenda – quizás te quede un poco holgada, pero creo que es lo mejor para dormir.

- Gracias – le dije, sintiendo calor en mis mejillas

- Quizás podrías darme una manta y una almohada de la cama… si no es mucha molestia…

Asentí avergonzada y le tendí lo que me pidió.

- Bueno, iré al baño a cambiarme – dije

- Adelante – dijo el sonriéndome

Tome la camiseta de Edward y prácticamente corrí hasta el baño. Cerré la puerta y le puse seguro.

Respire varias veces para calmarme. Estaba my nerviosa y eso podía notarse

- Cálmate Bella por Dios –me recriminé mirándome al espejo. Estaba pálida.

Bufe, molesta conmigo misma, mientras me desnudaba. Tome la camiseta e Edward y no pude evitar llevármela a la nariz. Su aroma estaba allí, intoxicante. Un frio repentino me recorrió la espalda. Tome aire y decidí terminar con mi estupidez. Iba a estar en la misma habitación que Edward ¿y eso qué?

Me sentí algo mejor. En realidad estaba exagerando. Probablemente Edward se dormiría antes de pensarlo y luego yo también trataría de dormir. Eso sería todo.

Me arregle el cabello y deje mi ropa lista para el día siguiente, dejándola en el mismo baño.

Salí despacio, como si temiese con lo que me encontraría… pero no existía nada anormal allí, quizás excepto por mí misma.

El dormitorio estaba silencioso y vi que Edward estaba acostado. Vestía pijama y estaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Le sonreí de pasada y sentí sus ojos encima de mí. Trate de no pensar en ello y me metí entre las sábanas. Respire con cuidado y de pronto me vi rodeada del aroma de Edward. Excelente. Sonreí por mi buena fortuna.

- Alguien deberá apagar la luz- escuche decir a Edward

- Oh- dije yo levantándome un poco de la cama.

Vi a Edward sonreírme.

- Yo lo hare. Mi invitada solo debe preocuparse de dormir bien – murmuro, mientras se levantaba de n salto y apagaba la luz.

- Buenas noches Bella – dijo Edward, mientras se oía el sonido del sillón al recibir el cuerpo de Edward.

- Buenas noches, murmure, sintiéndome envuelta por el suave aroma de Edward.

- No fue hasta que apoye la cabeza en la almohada que no note lo cansada que esta. Muy a mi pesar, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

* * *

Un ronroneo suave que no alcanzaba a identificar remecía mi mente. El sopor apenas me dejaba abrir los ojos, pero de pronto la conciencia volvió de golpe y me asuste de no reconocer mi cama.

- Bella- murmuraba la voz a la distancia

Me tense al oír su voz enronquecida

- Siento haberte despertado – noté la disculpa en su voz

- No te preocupes – le dije, bostezando – ¿qué sucede?

Se escucho un suspiro tembloroso y luego silencio. Me senté, inquieta

- ¿Edward? – pregunte

- Bella, estoy congelándome aquí… ¿tomarías como una ofensa grave si te pido que me dejes acostarme contigo?

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, estoy segura. Luego volvió a latir desbocado ¿Edward y yo en una misma cama? esto tenía que estarlo soñando

- Bella, no es lo que crees… no… yo… mierda, no debí…

Edward estaba hecho un lio. Pensó que yo me había ofendido. No podía estar más lejos de la verdad. La verdad en ese momento, me ofendería si ahora no lo hacía. Mal que mal es su cama… y mi felicidad.

- Edward trae tu trasero acá ahora mismo- le regañe – No sé cómo pretendes estar pidiendo permiso para entrara a tu propia cama

- Porque tu estas en ella- me contesto- No lo hubieses tomado muy bien si te encuentras que me cuelo a tu lado en medio de la noche…

"Si supiera" pensé

- Ven acá ahora mismo Cullen- sisee

Oí el ruido suave de la manta car al suelo y un pasar de pasos suaves antes de que la cama se hundiera a mi lado. La cama era bastante amplia, por lo que no había problema en realidad.

Sentí su cuerpo colarse entre a ropa y me tense automáticamente, pero disimule.

- Puedo envolverme en la sabana para que estés más tranquila…

Me reí en la oscuridad

- Seguro una sabana te detendría – murmure

Su risa suave lleno el aire

- En realidad no. Tienes razón-

Deslicé una pierna para tocar un poco la de él y el frio me traspaso la piel.

- Dios Edward, estas congelado- reclame bajito

- Te lo dije, el sillón es muy cómodo, pero te hielas hasta los huesos. No pensé que la temperatura bajaría tanto.

- Está bien Ahora ya no estarás frio-

Aun en la semioscuridad, sentí que me sonreía.

- Discúlpame de nuevo…

- Ya basta Edward, es tu cama. Lógicamente puedes dormir en ella. Si hay alguien que debería irse al sillón, debiera ser yo.

- Nadie se irá al sillón – cerro Edward

Nos quedamos en silencio. La veranea de Edward era embriagante. Podía oír su respiración acompasada a solo escasos centímetros de mí. Seria estirar un poco le brazo y….

- Buenas noches otra vez- dijo acomodándose

- Buenas noches – respondí

Me volví ara darle la espalda. Me quede muy quieta, esperando que el sueño volver a vencerme. Nada.

Eternos minutos pasaron, en donde oí a Edward suspirar y acomodarme un par de veces, hasta que su respiración se volvió rítmica y profunda. Se había dormido.

Yo estaba tan tensa que era imposible que me durmiera. Con Edward a mi lado. No me lo creía. Sería tan fácil estirar mi brazo y tocarlo… ¿se daría cuenta si lo hacía?

Trate de limpiar mi mente de esa clase de pensamientos. No ayudaba en nada. Podía sentir como mi entrepierna se humedecía de solo imaginar que tan poca tela me separaba de su cuerpo.

Suspire frustrada

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de traer el suelo de vuelta, pero no fue posible. Los minutos pasaron perezosos. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, sentí el brazo de Edward tomándome de la cintura y toda la extensión de su cuerpo se pego a mí. Esto me tomo por sorpresa.

Jadee sin créemelo. Edward ya no estaba tan frio, pero aun no estaba tibio. Y su respiración seguía acompasada. ¿Estaría durmiendo?

La respiración de Edward me pegaba en el cuello y sentí mi cuerpo reaccionando ante el abrazo.

¿Dios, esto podía ser cierto?

Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que casi podía oírlo. Mi respiración era errática. Esto no estaba bien. Y no es que no quisiera quedarme así, sino que Edward estaba causando estragos en mi cuerpo y estaba dormido. Era probable que estuviese soñando con Tanya y yo ahí otorgándome…

Trate de zafarme de su agarre.

- ¿Edward?- pregunte bajito

Nada, ni un solo movimiento. Tome su mano y la levante a para que así mi cuerpo pudiese deslizarse de allí. Casi sudaba en expectación.

Pero cuando me faltaba muy poco para salir de su abrazo, su mano se fijo directo en mi pecho izquierdo y su cuerpo se pego mas al mío. Y lo pude sentir. En toda su larga extensión.

Edward estaba excitado

Esto me sobrepaso por mucho. Gemí sin controlarme, demasiado excitada como para pensar coherentemente. Me di la vuelta con cuidado y mire a Edward. No estaba dormido. Estaba muy despierto. Sus ojos me miraban oscurecidos, aun en la poca luz de la habitación.

- Edward – musite nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer. La respiración de Edward era tan agitada como la mía.

Comencé a temblar. Retrocedí en la cama temerosa, pero Edward se acerco de nuevo. Esto ya no era coincidencia.

- ¿Edward, que sucede? – pregunte, temblorosa

- No puedo evitar esto… lo siento- dijo con voz monocorde- No sé qué pasa ahora, y aun a riesgo de que salgas huyendo por esa puerta y no te vea mas… yo… te deseo como un loco. Ahora. Aquí. A ti.

Mi corazón casi se me salía por la boca… ¿qué hacer en esta situación? Huir no era una opción, mi cuerpo nunca deseo tanto quedarse, pero era total y absolutamente incorrecto… ¿y nuestra amistad?

- Edward somos amigos- murmure con debilidad, como ultima excusa

Entonces, su voz salió ronca, deformada por el deseo. Increíble.

- A la mierda la amistad- dijo

Y me beso.

Fue un beso furioso, con ansias y hambre. Lo note al momento.

Dude solo un segundo. Pero cedí, sin fuerzas para seguir negando lo que deseaba y gemí desesperada en su boca, mientras mis manos se enredaban por fin en su pelo. Tanto tiempo deseando este preciso momento. No lo podía creer. No me importo nada. Ni Tanya, ni su familia, ni lo que sucedería al día siguiente ni nada. Solo el aquí y el ahora. Y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Las manos de Edward bajaron temblorosas por los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras su lengua se perdía en mi boca.

Le devolví el beso con avidez. La erección de Edward Se apretaba contra mi vientre, y el deseo se volvía casi una necesidad. Me sentía mareada de tanto gozo.

Edward alcanzo en borde de mi camiseta y la levanto hasta apoderarse de mis senos, apretando. La sensación hizo que gimiera, pero Edward ahogo mi gemido con otro beso, tan urgente que casi dolía.

- Bella… Bella…. – lo oí murmurar, haciendo que seme erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo. Recordé por un segundo en donde nos encontrábamos.

- Shhhhh – le dije, mientras mis manos bajaban a su entrepierna. Jadee al sentirlo entre mis manos duras y calientes como jamás lo imaginé. Edward era grande.

Lo oí gruñir y alcanzar el borde de mi camiseta, solo para quitármela de golpe y arrojarla lejos, lo mismo que lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior.

Estaba desnuda. Con Edward. En su cama. De alguna forma el conseguí quitarse el pijama y cuando estuvo desnudo, se posiciono sobre mí y me volvió a besar, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando mi cuerpo. El frio ya no era tal en la habitación. Ambos estábamos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, bajo las sabanas, tratando de tocarnos desesperadamente a la vez que intentábamos no hacer ruido. Desesperante. Y excitante.

Su boca bajo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho y capturar uno de ms pezones. Con la otra mano se apodero del otro seno, acariciando. Mis manos bajaron de su cabello a su espalda y delinee el contorno de sus músculos. Me mordí el labio para no gemir.

Edward siguió bajando por mi cuerpo, y beso mi vientre, ardiendo a causa de las sensaciones, a la vez que sus manos apretaban mis caderas. Temblé ante la expectativa.

Sentí sus labios trazando figuras en el hueso de mi cadera y me estremecí completa. Su lengua suave descendió por mi muslo izquierdo, dejando un camino húmedo. Luego, su mano se deslizo entre mis piernas, incitándome a abrirlas. Gemí ante ese gesto y obedecí con cierta timidez, era la primera vez que estaba tan expuesta para alguien. De todas formas, a estas alturas la timidez estaba demás.

Lo oí jadear debajo de las sábanas cuando sus dedos largos y finos entraron en contacto con mi humedad. Deslizo sus dedos a lo largo de la hendidura, haciéndome enloquecer. Se detuvo en el punto más sensible, el pequeño botón de placer. Jugueteo con sus dedos, acariciando y apretando levemente. Yo apenas podía evitar gemir y si seguía así, toda la casa se enteraría de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Y entonces, casi muero del placer.

Sentí una caricia suave y húmeda, y supe que esta vez, sus dedos habían sido reemplazados por su lengua. Dios mío. Su boca en mi sexo. Mierda.

Se me escapo un ronco gemido, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos nos escucharan. No me importo y al parecer a Edward tampoco, pues siguió deslizando su lengua con una lentitud exasperante. Un estremecimiento me recorrió por completo. Sentí uno de sus dedos deslizándose hacia mi interior. Mi vientre ardía.

Siguió bombeando con lentitud, mientras sus labios insistían en mi clítoris, acariciando, succionando y mordiendo con suavidad. Quería gritar con el alma y sentí una sensación extraña que se venía anunciado. Un calor que se instalo entre mis piernas y me hizo temblar cada vez más fuerte. El orgasmo me golpeo, recorriendo mi cuerpo con oleadas de infinito placer, concentrándose en las lascivas caricias de la boca de Edward, que ahora besaba mi sexo con desenfreno, deleitándose en a humedad que ahora abundaba entre mis piernas.

Se tomo su tiempo, saboreando toda porción de piel existente, antes de dejar su lugar y subir buscando mis labios

Me beso con desenfreno, y pude sentir mi propio sabor en el ardor de su beso.

- Sabes a gloria- murmuro en mi cuello- Exquisita

Siguió besándome, y el temblaba tanto como yo.

- Te deseo – lo oí murmurar- Por favor, déjame hacerte el amor. Me muero si no puedo sentirte, me tienes vuelto loco… quiero hacerte mía, probarte… enterrarme en ti…

- Yo también te deseo- gemí

- Siempre te he deseado... tanto… eres tan hermosa…

Y volvió a besarme.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas… ¿en realidad había escuchado bien? Es decir… seria que este sueño no era solo mío… ¿era de los dos?

Mis pensamientos volvieron a ser incoherentes cuando lo sentí levantarme las piernas, buscando una mejor posición, y sentí su duro miembro casi en mi entrada, tocándome con su punta mojada, buscándome.

Inconscientemente Salí en su busca, alzando mis caderas. Edward se tenso y su respiración se volvió pesada cuando mis piernas lo envolvieron con firmeza, acercándolo

Lo sentí dudar, justo antes del encuentro. ¿Quizás se estaba arrepintiendo?

- No – gemí con desesperación

- Bella… tú no has estado con nadie…

Y era verdad. Como él era mi amigo, sabía muchas cosas de mí. Algunas que quizás no debí contarle. Mierda.

- Edward… quiero que seas tú el que me tome por primera vez... por favor…

- ¿Me quieres entro de ti…?- pregunto, con tono lascivo.

- Oh si… completamente dentro de mi… solo ten cuidado…

- Bella, lo voy a hacer… lo hare, no podrás arrepentirte- me dijo temblando

- No lo hare- dije segura.

Una vez que dije esto, me volvió a besar. Pro esta vez el beso era dulce y me emboto los sentidos.

Su mano volvió a tocarme, quizás verificando si estaba lista. Y si que lo estaba.

- Por dios, Bella estas empapada… y es para mí, solo para mi… - oí su voz ronca y temblorosa

Yo gemí despacio y lo apreté con las piernas, incitándolo. Estaba decidida. Si tenía que ser alguien, que fuera el hombre al que amaba.

Edward gruño, despacio y sentí su punta caliente justo en mí entrada, humedeciéndose en mí. Comenzó a hacer presión y lentamente sentí como se deslizaba centímetro a centímetro dentro de mí. Espere paciente el dolor, pero sentí solo una molestia leve y luego la sensación de algo roto. Edward gimió y yo retuve la respiración. Siguió entrando y comencé a sentir como me iba llenando. Dios, era enorme. De pronto, un último empujón y sentí la piel del vientre de Edward pegada a mi sexo. Estaba completamente enterrado en mí. Ambos gemimos a la vez. Por fin Edward me estaba tomando.

El se quedo muy quiero, esperándome. Podía sentir el vigor de su miembro, palpitando en mi interior. Me removí un poco, indicándole que siguiera, sin palabras… El salió lentamente de mí y volvió a entrar con igual lentitud. Esto era el cielo. Edward en mí, tan grande, tan duro, tan caliente… Mi cuerpo tembló, pidiendo más. Pero Edward se controlaba, evitando dañarme. Lo sentía temblar sobre mí, mientras lo único que me tocaba de él era su sexo, enterrado en mis entrañas. El jadeaba, y seguía con su dulce tormento de entrar y salir con exasperante lentitud. Me estaba volviendo loca con su vaivén. No lo podía soportar más. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo lanzaba chispas y el roce me volvía loca. Esto era muchísimo mejor de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Quería más de Edward.

Levante mis caderas, haciendo que se enterrara de golpe en mí. Esto era lo que yo quería. Edward gimió asombrado y se detuvo de pronto. Vi sus ojos brillar, aun entre las sombras de mi habitación.

- Dime qué quieres amor- susurro a mi oído

- Te quiero a ti, dentro de mi… y no quiero que seas cuidadoso- agregue extasiada.

Lo vi mirarme con un furioso deseo y luego me sonrió

- No sabes lo que estas pidiendo – murmuro

Se encontraba aun dentro de mí, y acaricio mi vientre. Lo sentí suspirar.

Salió de mí un poco, solo para volver a entrar con una feroz estocada, que me hizo vibrar hasta la punta de mis dedos. Gemí con fuerza y el siguió con su ritmo nuevo, frenético, mientras su boca ahogaba mis gritos de placer. Esto era lo que yo quería. Que Edward me tomara con un lunático.

Levanto mis piernas sobre sus hombros para cambiar el ángulo de penetración y comenzó a embestirme con rapidez. Sus labios dejaron mi boca, para morder mi cuello y ambos jadeamos con desesperación por la exquisita sensación.

- No sabes cuantas veces te soñé así… oh Dios mío, Bella- gimió Edward

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, este respondió mordiendo uno de mis senos. Comencé a sentir de nuevo ese calor en mi vientre, concentrándose, anunciando el clímax de un momento a otro.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontrolado, mientras Edward gruñía y aumentaba el frenesí sexual, entrando y saliendo de mí con una velocidad asombrosa.

- Edward voy a … voy a… - gemí angustiosamente

- Oh Bella…. Yo también… Ughhhh – lo escuche decir, mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba y mis piernas lo apretaban con furia, aumentando la fricción de sus embestidas.

Entonces explote.

Gemí desesperada y el orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza demoledora. Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar y mi sexo se contrajo, estrujando a la vez el sexo de Edward, quien abrió la boca en un grito sin sonido. Dio dos estocadas más y jadeo con desesperación, vencido, mientras lo golpeaba un orgasmo tan arrollador como el mío. Sus manos estaban crispadas sobre mí y yo me aferraba con demasiada fuerza a su cabello.

Mientras su miembro descargaba en mí, me beso con pasión, y yo sentí que mi propio orgasmo era extendido sublimemente, entre las suaves estocadas finales de Edward y su beso profundo. Tenía que estar muerta. Esto solo podía ser el cielo.

Edward se quedo muy quieto sobre mí, respirando acelerado. Sus manos descansaban a mis costados y su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho. Seguramente mi corazón galopaba como loco. Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, yo deslicé mis dedos una y otra vez sobre su suave cabello bronce. Me sentía tan feliz que temía hablar y romper la magia del momento.

Eventualmente habría que hacerlo, pero ahora no me apetecía hablar. Había algo que podía hacer si no quería que conversáramos…

Con rapidez, gire a Edward haciéndolo quedar sobre su espalda y yo sobre él.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó Edward confuso, tratando de buscar mi rostro en la oscuridad

- Shhhht- lo hice callar, mientras me acomodaba sobre él y acariciaba su bien formado pecho.

Esta vez, yo tomaría la iniciativa.

- Bella, yo….

No lo deje hablar. Mis labios lo silenciaron, besándolo con devoción, descargando el deseo guardado durante diez largos años. Mi lengua se abrió paso en su boca, incitándolo.

Edward parecía asombrado, pero pronto me correspondió, jalándome del cabello y devolviéndome el beso con furia, mientras lo sentí a endurecerse una vez más bajo mi cuerpo.

Al demonio el recato y todo el pudor. Esta era mi noche y la disfrutaría al máximo. Me posicione sobre el de forma que su miembro quedara nuevamente en mi entrada, pero sin hacer nada más. Edward aprisionaba mis senos con manos expertas, extasiado, mientras se removía inquieto buscando fricción.

- Que malvada eres – murmuro mientras me apretaba.

Yo sonreí y me deslice por su cuerpo hacia ajo, tapándome con las sabanas. El me había hecho sentir cosas increíbles y yo quería que el fuese el primero en todo. Inspire con profundidad cuando tuve el sexo de Edward frente a mí, en toda su gloria. La luz tenue que se colaba entre las sabanas me permitía admirarlo, aunque no viese el rostro de Edward. Eso era mejor, no creía ser capaz de hacer lo que haría en unos momentos más si él me estuviese observando.

Tome el miembro de Edward con mis manos, desde su base. El respondió al instante, lanzando un gemido ronco. Eso me gusto. Quizás lo estaba haciendo bien, a pesar de no saberlo muy bien.

Deslice una de mis manos hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Me gane otro jade, por lo que aumente la velocidad de mi movimiento. El vientre de Edward se puso rígido, y cuando vi su reacción me invadieron unas ganas locas de besarlo en su sexo, así como lo había hecho el.

Acerque mis labios temblorosos hasta la punta húmeda de su pene, y saque la lengua para darle una tímida lamida. Su miembro palpito. Me gusto, así que me decidí a más. Abrí mi boca e introduje la punta de su sexo. Lo sentí temblar.

- Bella- pronunció mi nombre casi jadeando – me estas matando-

Yo introduje todo lo que pude en mi boca, deleitándome en el sabor extraño, pero definitivamente maravilloso de su miembro. Lamí y succione con fuerza, casi con emoción. Me sentía poderosa por poder entregarle placer y escuchar sus gemidos era mi pago.

Deslice mis manos desde su base, para poder ayudar a mi labor, mientras hacía entrar y salir a su duro miembro de mi boca, apretándolo y chupando con frenesí.

Lleve una de mis manos un poco más bajo, acariciando sus testículos, y rasguñando levemente la rugosa piel de la zona. Edward se tenso automáticamente y comenzó a estremecerse sin control, mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo de mi trabajo, haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera con rapidez, mientras movía mi lengua en círculos sobre su piel.

Sus blancas manos se enredaron en mi cabello, y empujaron, dándome el ritmo necesario y también la profundidad. Edward jadeo con ansias.

Y sucedió.

Yo sabía que pasaría, pero no permití a Edward salir de su sitio, aunque lo intento. El llego finalmente a su orgasmo, inundando mi lengua con su calidez. Me deleite en sentir el semen de Edward golpeando en mi paladar y saboree su especial consistencia, mezclando con mi lengua dentro de mi boca. Estaba tan excitada que quería todo de él y seguí succionando hasta que su miembro cayó, flácido y sin vida sobre su vientre.

Estupendo. Había encontrado un nuevo vicio.

Subí reptando hacia arriba, para terminar de nuevo sobre Edward. Apenas distinguía su rostro, peo estaba segura de que sonreía.

- ¿Donde aprendiste eso? – me pregunto aferrándome por las nalgas- Mejor olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

- No sé donde lo aprendí, no estoy segura de haber aprendido nada… solo supuse que te gustaría así… - murmure, algo avergonzada

- No, no me gusto- se rio al notar mi silencio- me encanto, me volvió loco ¡quién lo hubiera imaginado!

Me reí por o bajo y me removí sobre él aun excitada. Edward rio.

- Amor quieres matarme… no me has dejado ni respirar…

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Me había vuelto a decir amor… también había reconocido que me deseaba… ¿sería que en realidad sentía algo por mi?

Decidí besarlo y perderme en mis sentidos de nuevo. El me devolvió el beso y abrió sus piernas, dejándome entre ellas. Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda, enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas, mientras no podía parar de moverme sobre él, buscando roce y fricción… después de todo no sabía si esto se repetiría alguna vez…

- Oh Dios, eres diabólica – murmuro Edward en mi cuello, mientras me seguía acariciando.

No se tardo mucho en reaccionar de nuevo a mis besos, volviendo a endurecerse bajo mi vientre. Gemí, deseosa.

- Bella- volvió a susurrar, levantando un poco las caderas, buscándome.

- Te quiero dentro de mi – le dije, casi desesperada.

Había descubierto una veta sexual en mi que desconocía del todo y ahora deseaba con ansias disfrutar todo lo que me había perdido… además estaba con Edward… ¿quién no aprovecharía?

- Nunca lo había hecho más de una vez con alguien- confesó, mientras me tomaba del cabello para besarme- Ahora entiendo que no me daban ganas de hacerlo de nuevo… pero contigo- acerco sus labios a los míos- moriría haciéndolo… eres una tentación increíble para los sentidos Swan…

Me embistió de golpe, entrando en mí de una vez, antes de que me diera cuenta, haciéndome morderlo para no gritar. Dios, era imposible que me cansara de esto alguna vez.

Comencé a moverme a mi ritmo, ayudada por Edward, quién me tenia firmemente tomada de las caderas. Me apoye en su pecho, para darme impulso y gemí despacio, mareada por la sensación de vaivén de su miembro dentro de mí.

Edward me ayudad, haciendo las estocadas firmes y certeras, saliendo casi completamente y enterrarme una vez más en el, con fuerza.

Gemí su nombre.

- Edward, Edward – musite enloquecida por la sensación quemante de sentirme atravesada una y otra vez, con tal ímpetu que creí que terminaría desecha entre las piernas.

La humedad hacia la penetración increíblemente fluida, y sentía que mojaba tanto a Edward, que hasta las sabanas terminarían empapadas.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – escuche gemir a Edward, quién se aferro con más fuerza a mis caderas, tratando de no perder el control.

- Detente – me suplico, mientras yo no cesaba en mis movimientos

Lo escuche gruñir y con mucha fuerza, me tomo para darme la vuelta, y terminó el arriba de mi, sin perder nuestra unión.

- Lo siento amor, pero si seguías así no iba a durar mucho… y tengo intenciones de que me regales varios orgasmos antes de que llegue el mío…

- Oh- murmure, mientras me removía bajo el

Edward empujo, suspirando, mientras me sentí penetrada hasta el fondo una vez más. Sus manos volaron a mis senos, y apretaron con pasión descontrolada, acariciando los pezones y las areolas hasta hacer que se endurecieran una vez más. Sus arremetidas no cesaban mientras seguía su labor con mis pechos, que saltaban bajo el ímpetu de sus movimientos y nuestros jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban.

- Calla Bella, nos van a oír – murmuro Edward

- Lo siento - jadee – no puedo…

Lo sentí tensarse una vez más

- Entonces grita amor, grita mi nombre siente como entro en ti… siéntelo…

- Ohhhhh- gemí, atormentada por sus palabras

El éxtasis nos sobrepaso, y ya no éramos nada de cuidadosos, sobre todo Edward, que ya gemía a toda voz, mientras invadía mi sexo casi con demencia. Como adoraba la entrega de Edward.

Con el sudor pegando nuestros cuerpos y enloquecida de placer, volví a llegar al clímax. Sublime.

Mi cuerpo vibro y mis piernas se tensaron al máximo, mientras jalaba a Edward hacia mí, con desesperación. Mi sexo se perdió en espasmos involuntarios, mientras Edward se quejaba a su vez, enterrándose con furia dentro de mí.

- Eres tan estrecha- gimió- y tan malditamente húmeda… para mi, solo para mi…

Siguió arremetiendo, mientras su boca mordió mi cuello, bajo a mis senos, lamiendo y besando con devoción.

Jadeé devastada, mientras mi orgasmo se extendía hasta la indecible y Edward no paraba de penetrarme con su glorioso pene con más y más fuerzas. ; pensé que moriría de placer

- Me encanta tomarte, hacerte mía… eres mi sueño hecho realidad – murmuro Edward

- Tú eres mi vida- susurré- Te amo tanto Edward…

No me di cuenta como las palabras escaparon de mi boca, pero si sentí una leve tensión en el agarre de Edward. _Oh Oh…_

Me maldije internamente por estropear el momento. Yo y mi gran bocota. Pero Edward no se detuvo.

Me abrazo con fuerza y me besó.

Su beso fue anhelante e impetuoso, y su lengua me recorrió la boca con desenfreno, como si buscara alguna respuesta más allá de un simple beso. Increíblemente (¡_gracias Dios!_) sus estocadas aumentaron su frecuencia, como si me estuviera castigando. Genial. Este hombre quería matarme o algo. Se separo de mí, respirando agitado.

- Dilo de nuevo- Me rogo, entre embestidas

- ¿Qué?- pregunté como pude, casi no podía hablar

- Dilo – dijo otra vez, besándome el cuello y lamiendo mi clavícula

No podía estarme pidiendo eso. ¿Quería asegurarse para mandarme por el desvío o era sádico y le gustaba verme sufrir…? No sabía, pero si te piden algo de _esa_ manera, no queda más que arriesgarse. A pesar de haber metido la pata.

- Te amo Edward – susurré apenas, rogando por que no me hiciera repetirlo porque el clímax ya se aproximaba…

E increíblemente, el me gano. Exploto. Gimió sensualmente, aferrándose am mis senos con fuerza, pero sin llegar a causarme dolor. Sentí su descarga tibia en mi sexo, lo cual acelero mi propio orgasmo, enviando oleadas de placer que me hicieron gemir con él.

- Edward… mierda… ¡Oh por Dios!- sollocé

Y caí junto con él en una estimulante sucesión de gemidos y jadeos, mientras Edward me besaba por momentos, para luego volver a mis senos o a mi hombro, mordiendo con fuerza.

- Bella, mi Bella… Ohhhh – gimió, dando el último empuje dentro de mí.

Por unos dulces momentos seguí sintiendo las palpitaciones del miembro de Edward dentro de mí, hasta que, chorreando, salió de mi, quedando de espaldas al igual que yo, sudado alborotado y hecho polvo. Ambos muertos en placer.

- Tendré suerte si puedo pararme mañana… o en un rato mas- murmuro con voz cansada

- Tendré suerte si puedo volver a sentarme – agregue yo, ganándome la risa suave de Edward

- Lo siento- murmuro- me deje llevar, yo…

- Calla Cullen, ha sido maravilloso, no lo eches a perder-

- Es verdad. En realidad esto ha sido muy interesante… ¿forma parte del estudio de matemáticas? – pregunto con aire bobo.

Reí por lo tonto de la pregunta

- Quieres estudiar más seguido?- me arriesgue

Edward abrió los ojos de asombro.

- ¿Podríamos estudiar así siempre?- pregunto

- Lo pensare – dije, riendo

- ¡Oh vamos!… soy un asco en matemáticas… necesitare muchísima ayuda… - ronroneo, acercándose a mí, seductor.

- Ok, quizás nos sirva a los dos – admití

- Eres tan buena amiga…-

Esa frase me trajo de golpe a tierra de nuevo. No quería bajar de mi nube, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Edward capto la tensión del momento y me miro algo confuso.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- lo escuche preguntar dudoso

- Espero que las cosas no cambien – murmure, apenada

- Yo espero que si lo hagan – murmuro

- Tanya… - conseguí murmurar

- ¡Bah! Que fastidio… al demonio con Tanya… definitivamente no la necesito…

- Edward yo…

- Dijiste que… sentías algo por mi… ¿era en serio?- pregunto, mirándome

Me atragante. Era diferente decir algo en plena intimidad a decirlo fría y serenamente. Mis neuronas analizaban escenarios a mil por hora. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Seguir de amigos… arriesgarme a más… o negar todo?

El corazón maldito se me hizo agua. Como quería a Edward.

No podría mentir con algo así… pero me costaba tanto ser sincera…

- ¿Tú qué crees?- pregunte, desviando la respuesta

- Creo que no me estas contestando- dijo, certero. Maldito

- Era en serio- dije, finalmente, derrotada y lista para el sermón de la amistad.

- Bueno… - dijo el acercándose – Tu has sido mi amiga por años. Eso es importante, pero más importante es que sepas que me traías deseándote casi por el mismo tiempo… sé que no sabias eso.

Casi me caí de la cama ¿Cómo?

- Sé que suena idiota, pero… me daba temor decirte lo que quería y que salieras huyendo… yo no es que sea de romance y esas cosas, pero siento algo por ti… no sé que es, pero es fuerte…

- ¿Me deseabas?- pregunte, deseando que lo admitiera de nuevo. No me lo podía creer

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el – ¿tan difícil es de creer? Eres la cosa más exquisita que he visto… ni te imaginas la de noches húmedas que me hiciste pasar Bella…

Vaya, que descubrimiento. Esto era más de lo que yo podía pedir. El me deseaba… pero ¿llegaría quererme? Eso ya era más difícil.

- ¿Entonces qué propones? – pregunte

- Dejemos de ser amigos – dijo

El corazón s eme cayó al piso. ¿Es que como ya había obtenido lo que quería ya no necesitaba nada más? Edward no podía hacerme esto ¿o sí?

Lo mire con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Gracias al cielo no se veía muy bien.

- ¿Qué? – articule a duras penas

- Eso. Que dejemos de ser amigos… y seamos otra cosa… no se… ¿te parece novios o es mucho para ti?

El corazón se me detuvo y volvió a su lugar en el pecho para latir como un loco otra vez. Este hombre me iba a causar una enfermedad cardiaca si seguía así

- ¿Qué? – pregunte de nuevo. Parece que era la única palabra que me sabia

- Bella, di algo más que eso por favor. Te estoy proponiendo algo serio y tú te pones monosilábica

Mierda, si apenas podía hablar. Quería abrazarlo y abofetearlo de emoción tanto como lanzarme sobre el y hacerle el amor de nuevo. Me tenía vuelta una maraña de sensaciones.

- Pero tú no sientes lo mismo que yo… - dije, finalmente

Edward callo y supe que yo tenía la razón. No esperaba una declaración de amor en todo caso. Solo quería saber porque terrenos iba a andar pisando. No quería hundirme.

- No podría mentirte, además tú te darías cuanta en seguida. Me conoces. Pero también sabes que soy sincero al querer intentarlo… Tu sabes que te quiero, pero quiero hacerlo como mereces… ¿quieres intentarlo? Porque amor o no amor, yo me muero si alguien mas te toca…

- Que hombre más déspota- reí- no puedes pretender ser mi dueño…

- No, pero me gustaría creerlo así… si tu lo permites… quiero amarte… Bella, haz que me enamore de ti… se que sería muy fácil- admitió acercándose a mí y acariciando mi cadera.

Bueno, en realidad podría intentarlo. Yo lo conocía más que nadie y ahora incluso más. Sabía lo que le gustaba lo que amaba, lo que odiaba… Edward era un libro abierto para mí…

- ¿Y?- pegunto Edward ansioso, mientras acariciaba mucho más allá de mi muslo. Estoy ansiando que hagas todo lo posible por que te ame…

- Oh cariño no sabes en donde te estás metiendo- le susurre, mientras me subía sobre él.

Lo sentí sonreír, algo nervioso, mientras las primeras luces de la madrugada aclaraban sobre su rostro. Y lo vi. Que mentiroso. El ya me quería. Mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero lo hacía. Lo conocía demasiado bien. El tenía más miedo que yo.

- ¿Harás lo posible?- susurro, apretándose a mí, y sentí su corazón acelerado.

- Amor, tú me vas a querer. Dalo por hecho. No tienes idea de qué forma, lo hare, pero me vas a querer… Y acepto ser tu novia, pero antes despacha Tanya o yo misma la ahogare, lo juro…

- Hum, dalo por hecho- murmuro- y me hago una idea, y creo que esto me va a gustar amor- dijo besándome- creo que ya te quiero… es más, si sigues así harás que te ame antes de que amanezca.

Reí entre sus brazos. No tenía idea de lo que yo era capaz. Haría que lo reconociera de cualquier forma. Edward estaba perdido.

Nos besamos hambrientos una vez más. Nada me detendría. Y al parecer, a él tampoco.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, que tal.... aca les traigo este nuevo shot, que a decir verdad me costo muchisimo hacer.... pero debia hacerlo, me estaba dando vueltas en la mente hacia mucho tiempo... les quiero agradecer mucho todas las adiciones a favaoritos que he tenido.. muchisimas, ya que este fic lleva solo un dia de vida.. (a la fecha) asi es que si la acogida es buena, podria dejar de ser un one-shot y podria poner el POV de Edward... no se, creo que seria bueno para concocer lo que el pensaba... uds me dicen que opinan... de todas maneras yo creo que si tuviese un amigo como Edward... estaria mas que feliz de caer en sus redes!! con amigos asi... jajaja XD!**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


End file.
